The What Ifs of Ben Jones
by JustifyingEvil
Summary: Alternative versions/endings of episodes from series 14 and 15. Episodes not in order, Very slow at updating. (Was originally called What If)
1. Dark Secrets

**Hey… It's been a while hasn't it. I'm not very active on anymore. I'm nearing my 18'th and so the fanfictions must come to an end. I have decided to re-write all chapters in this fanfic and finally add more. I will have another 2 Midsomer Murder fanfics out by the end of 2018! For now, enjoy What If – Re-written!**  
 **POV's – Ben's, Barnaby's and no one's**

Chapter 1 – Series 14, Episode 2 Dark Secrets

DS Ben Jones peered over the banister at his boss down below who was trying to reason with William. He looked up at his target, the bomb in the biscuit tin.

Ben POV

What am I going to do? Damn it. I try to push another stack of newspapers out of my path. God this guy has some serious hording issues. This stack was particularly heavy and would not budge no matter what I did. Time was running out. I knew Barnaby couldn't stall him much longer.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I hear William say. My heart leapt into my throat. This was not going to be the end of us. This was only the second case I had worked with Barnaby on. I wasn't going to let it end this way.

"No! Don't." I hear my boss shout. Without a second thought I sprang up from my crouched position, climbed onto the banister and jumped, breaking the connecting wire of the bomb and detonator. I felt a rush of adrenaline before hitting a pile of pizza boxes below. Pain coursed through my body and I gritted my teeth, trying to shout out in pain.

Barnaby POV

"No! Don't." I yell, not that it was going to do ant difference. William was going to blow the two of us up. Wait, the three of us, Jones was up on the banister. And on cue there he was but what happened next was not what I expected. Jones jumped from the banister. My heart stopped and all I could do was watch my Sergeant fall, saving the day in quite a heroic way. He landed with a thud on top of pizza boxes. I rushed over to him and started lobbing boxes off of him

"Do not move" I told him sternly

"I'm ok, I'm ok" he said a bit out of breath

I noticed paramedics walk in and signalled them to come over here and tend to Jones while I dealt with the man who nearly got away with killing both of us.

Ben POV

With the paramedic's help, I got up off the pizza boxes. My back and neck made a cracking noise. I groaned as I looked back at the height I jumped from. Nothing was broken but the room was spinning and I felt light headed. I slowly but surly made my way out into the daylight. I sat the door step breathing deeply with my eyes closed and head down trying to stop my head spinning. I looked up and saw Barnaby putting William into a police car. A small smile appeared on my face knowing that the case was closed and we were all safe and alive.

Barnaby POV

I placed William in the police car and took a deep breath. Finally, the case was over. I turned around and saw Jones sitting on the door step looking worse for wear. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You ok there, Jones?" I asked softly

"All good sir" He replied "Perfectly fine…"

"Hmmm, well you're in no state to drive so come on I'm driving you home so you can get some rest"

Jones did not object and we both headed towards my car. The drive to Jones' house was silent but soon enough we arrived. I looked over at my passenger and noticed he had fallen asleep. I sighed and got out of the car. Opening the passenger door made Jones stir and open one eye. Half awake he unbuckled his seat belt and with a little assistance from me we made it inside.  
I had never been inside Jones' house before. It was well kept and clean. Jones plonked himself on the sofa and quickly fell asleep again. A chuckle escaped my mouth. I ventured upstairs to find a blanket for him. His room wasn't as tidy as the downstairs but finding a blanket was easy enough. Before exiting the room, I notice a picture on his bedside table of him and his gran I supposed which made me wonder where were his parents. I headed downstairs and draped the blanket over Jones before leaving.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter re-written! Dont know when I'll get around to the rest XD**


	2. A Rare Bird

**And here is chapter 2 re-written. Kept a lot of the start the same. (This is my second time posting this chapter since I noticed a mistake after posting oops!)**  
 **I'm gonna say this now, I don't own Midsomer Murders and there will be spoilers in every chapter. Enjoy!**  
 **POV's – No one's**

Chapter 2 - Series 14, Episode 8 A Rare Bird

John Barnaby edged closer to Michael and Nina while he was explaining how Michael had killed his victims. He looked over at the bushes behind Michael hoping to see his sergeant, Ben Jones but there was no sign of him. He kept looking over there and finally he could see Ben's head pop up out of the bushes. He sighed and carried on talking to Michael.

Ben made his careful way through the bushes and brambles. He could hear his boss talking but he was concentrating on Michael. He crawled closer and closer to Michael.

"We must drown together in a lake of tears" Michael screamed at Barnaby.

"Jones!" Barnaby roared as he started charging at Michael.

Ben jumped from the bushes and tackled Michael into the water. Him and Michael made a big splash as their body's hit the water. Barnaby was now by Nina's side, comforting her and telling her it was ok. About four PC's were legging it across the bridge after they heard the splash.

Meanwhile Ben was wrestling with Michael in the water and so far, it was quite a struggle. The water was freezing cold

"You have ruined everything" Michael muttered to Ben before diving under the water, dragging him down with him.

Barnaby hadn't heard what Michael had said, he was busy making sure Nina was ok and trying to get the net off of her. Barnaby looked up and noticed that Michael and Ben were nowhere to be seen. He stood up and scanned the water surface.

"Jones?!" He said a little confused. Then he got jump scared by Ben resurfacing with Michael in a tight grip. Barnaby breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for the PC's to help them out of the water. He returned to Nina and helped her up.  
"I'm going to take you home ok" He began walking to his car with her leaving Jones and the PC's to deal with Michael.  
"See you back at the station Jones" He called back without a second glance.

Two of the PC's had Michael in handcuffs and were also leading him away from the lake and to a police car where they would wrap him up to keep him warm. The other two PC's were tending to Ben who was on his knees trying to catch his breath after being dragged under the water unexpectedly. With the help of the PC's, he got up and made his way to a patrol car since Barnaby had taken the car he came in.

Ben had arrived back at the station and was wrapped in many blankets and dry warm clothes, yet he still felt so cold. He shivered every so often and with every shiver he felt worse. His skin was pale and cold to his own touch. He tried picking up his phone from his desk but failed to do so, his hands just felt so numb.  
Barnaby walked in looking content but that soon changed when he saw the state his sergeant was in.

"Jones? Jones, you ok?" Barnaby asked with concern

"How's Nina?" Ben ignores Barnaby's question

"She is fine but I'm not so sure about you. I think you might need to go to hospital, Ben"

"Huh?"

"Right, I'm taking you to hospital" Barnaby declared standing up

Ben shakily stood up and grabbed hold of Barnaby's arm to steady himself. They slowly made their way out and on their way to the hospital.  
At the hospital, Ben was ordered to stay overnight as he might have the onset of hypothermia and might have taken in water. Ben was fast asleep when Barnaby left. When Barnaby got home, it was around 11 at night but he couldn't sleep. His wife, Sarah tried to relax him but it didn't work. The hours went by slowly. Sarah had gone to bed while Barnaby was downstairs with Sykes. Sleep eventually overcame him and he woke with a start when he heard Sykes barking. Quickly saying his goodbyes to Sarah and grabbing his things, he drove to the hospital to find Ben in a much better state and mood.

"Morning Sir. Looks like you haven't slept as well as I did" Ben joked

"No, I didn't. Was worrying about you for most of the night" Barnaby's tone was serious which made Ben's smile disappear.

"Sir, I'm fine. There was no need to worry"

Barnaby inhaled deeply "And I'm glad you are ok, Jones. To think things could have been so different, so much worse"

"But everything worked it self out in the end, didn't it. We have our guy. You're fine, I'm fine and ready to be discharged."

"You're right, Ben. The danger is part of the job. I couldn't think of losing you…"

"I'm not going anywhere, sir. Apart from home, so let's get go and get a beer"

Barnaby smiled but deep inside there was a pit of dread. He and Ben had had their run in's with danger and near death and every time Ben got hurt it hurt him seeing him in that way. Ben had no idea that Barnaby felt so protective over him and Barnaby was planning on keeping it that way for the time being.

 **Annnnd that's it for chapter 2! Sorry for any mistakes in any chapters**


	3. Night of the Stag

Chapter 3 – Series 14, Episode 6 Night of the Stag

A gun shot sounded and everyone went silent.

"Gonna kill a copper now boy? Is that the right thing to do?" The man with the gun said (I can't remember his name)

"Go on old man, have a bang" Samuel said mockingly.

Before the old man could reply, Smudgepot jumped forward and snatched the gun from him. The gun was now being pointed at John Barnaby. Ben Jones was being held back by two other men. He struggled to break free of their grasp.

"Go on Smudgey, finish him off" Samuel roared

"Got anything to say before I pop you, copper?" Smudgey said in a deep voice

Barnaby looked around and then looked at his sergeant. Ben looked at his boss and tried to break free. Smudgey pointed the gun at Ben.  
"Stop trying to break free you piece of filth" Smudge Pot spat and pointed the gun back at Barnaby.

Barnaby sighed in relief that the gun wasn't pointing at Ben but there was a hint of fear on his face now that the gun was pointing at him once again. Ben looked at his boss with fear on his face too. He felt so hopeless, his boss was being held at gun point and he couldn't do anything.

"On your knees, copper!" Smudgey grinned evilly.

"You're an evil man, Quested" Barnaby gritted his teeth "Give me the gun"

Smudgepot raised the gun and pointed it right at Barnaby's head. Everyone took a step back and anticipated the gun shot. Ben was breathing heavily, worried that he might just witness his boss being shot right in front of him. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. To his surprise, Barnaby lunged forward and grabbed the gun. Seeing this as an opportunity, Ben tried to break free but to no avail. People began to fight and try to get hold of the gun again. A gun shot rang out startling everyone. Ben managed to brake free and tackled Smudgey to the ground. They wrestled on the ground. Ben took a few punches to the ribs and a final blow to the private parts made him stop fighting. He had no power over Smudgey as he continued to beat him up.

Luckily, police backup arrived and hoisted Smudgey off Ben, much to his relief. He lay there, every breath he took was agony. Faintly he could make out Samuel's voice, patronising Barnaby.

"The village, they won't forget me" Samuel laughed

Barnaby looked around and saw that many people had already left "I won't be so sure. Take him away!" Barnaby said sternly to the PC's.

Barnaby ran his hands through his hair and let out a shuddery breath. Samuel Quested was going to jail, no one was going to get hurt by him ever again. The unmoving position of his sergeant lying on the ground made his heart stop. He hurried over to him and knelt down beside Ben's head. Ben's face was an ugly site, battered, bruised and bloody.

"Jones! Jones can you hear me, Ben!" Barnaby exclaimed, shaking Ben's shoulder. Nothing, he was out cold. Barnaby demanded that someone call an ambulance and 10 minutes later the ambulance came and quickly took Ben to hospital with Barnaby in tow in his car.

Ben was diagnosed with a concussion, bruised ribs and a broken nose. Barnaby sat at his bedside. The ticking of the clock was driving him mad. He just wanted Ben to wake up and tell him that he was ok. The hours went by and Barnaby had dozed off into a restless sleep. All he could dream about was what if things had gone horribly wrong. What if he or Ben had got shot? Barnaby shot awake when in his mind a gun shot had sounded but in reality, it was Ben coughing.

"Ben? Ben! How long have you been awake? Are you alright?" Barnaby blurted out still adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the room

With a raspy voice Ben managed to choke out "Sir, calm down, I'm ok."

Barnaby reached for a cup of water and gave it to Ben. After a few sips of water Ben continued "I've haven't been awake long. I didn't wake you, it looked like you needed the rest. Are you ok, sir?"

"Yes, don't worry about me" Barnaby turned away from Jones.

"Sir?" Ben said sounding confused and worried

"Ben. I should have helped you"

"Sir you couldn't you had a gun to your head. And you were busy making sure Samuel got taken away. I don't know what I would have done if he'd shot you. I couldn't lose you, sir"

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you either, Ben."

"We are both fine and that's what matters right now. I'm grateful we are still alive"

"Me to Jones, me to"

 **Yay another chapter done. Kept the ending pretty much the same but no one got shot this time!**


	4. Murder of Innocence pt1

**(Chapter re-uploaded cause the formatting messed up since I was posting it in school)**

Chapter 4 – Series 15, Episode 2 Murder of Innocence (Part 1)

I have 2 ideas for what if's in Murder of Innocence so there will be 2 chapters based on this episode. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any spelling errors

DS Ben Jones parked his car in the hospital car park. He got out of his car while answering his phone.

"What? When did this happen?" He exclaimed as he walked into the path of an oncoming car that he hadn't seen.

"Jesus!" He shouted as he tried to dodge the car.

He jumped out of the way but in doing so he jumped onto a car bonnet and fell to the floor and hit his head on the concrete. His vision became blurry and he slowly lost consciousness.

A few minutes later Ben woke up. The world around him spun as he tried to get to his feet. He steadied himself and looked around, no one was in sight. He slowly picked up his phone and called DCI John Barnaby.

Barnaby was already in the hospital. Grady Felton was dead. Barnaby sighed heavily and wondered how did this happen. He expected his sergeant to be here by now. He was on edge ever since he found out that Ben was on the infamous hit list. His mind began thinking of the possibilities of what could be keeping Ben. He was snapped out of his trailing thoughts by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID, it was Ben. Barnaby answered in a flash.

"Jones, where are you?" Barnaby asked in a mix frustration and worry.

"Sir..." Ben said in a quiet voice.

Ben's tone of voice made Barnaby's frustration melt away and his worry increased. "Jones are you alright?"

"Car park..." Ben whispered then hung up. He fell to his knees as everything around him spun. His head felt like it was about to explode.

When the call got cut off, Barnaby rushed down to the car park and scanned around the area. His eyes caught a glimpse of a figure sitting against a car, it was Ben. He hurried over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Jones what happened?" Barnaby asked in a panicky yet firm tone.

"Car almost hit me" Ben stuttered.

"What?!"

"Car almost hit...me" Ben repeated a bit louder.

"I heard you the first time. Are you alright?"

"Head hurts...but I think I'll be fine" Ben smiled weakly

"Come on, let's get you checked out" Barnaby helped Ben up and took him inside.

Within a few minutes Ben was taken for a check-up. The doctors said he only had a small bump at the back of the head and that he could go home. Barnaby drove Ben home and when they got back to Ben's house Barnaby made sure he got police protection outside his house.

"Sir there is no need for police protection. I'm fine" Ben whined.

"No, you're not Jones, you're a target. The killer already has had one go and he will try again. You need to stay safe, I need to know you are going to be safe"

"I'm fine sir, don't worry"

Barnaby sighed. "You take care Ben. Let me handle the case, you just rest"

Ben nodded wearily. He wasn't going to argue anymore, he was too tired but he wasn't going to let Barnaby deal with the case by himself. Barnaby left him be and went home but he was still worried about his sergeant.

 **Hope you liked it. Barely changed anything since this chapter wasn't written that long ago. I'll post the second what if real soon!**


	5. Murder of Innocence pt2

**Finally back adding to my what if's! Also go check out my other new Midsomer Murders, Light the fire, son.**

 **Chapter 5 - series 15, Episode 2 Murder of Innocence (Part 2)**

Ben was coming to. He was dazed and confused to where he was and why he was tide up. His eyes began to focus and he saw Grady Felton kneeling down in front of him.

"Welcome back, Jonesy. Nearly got you at the hospital. But this..." Grady stood up "This is perfect"

Grady went on and on about something. Ben was trying to free his hands but to no avail.

"No use Jonesy. Don't worry, it will all be over soon" Grady switched the power back on and smirked as he picked up two wires.

Ben glance over to Ted Denning (I think that's who was in there with him). They were both in deep trouble. Ben hoped that Barnaby was on his way and would get here in time but that was unlikely. Grady was going to set fire to the powerhouse and there was nothing he could do.

"Any last words?" Grady laughed.

"You won't get away with this, Grady. You will be locked up again and left to rot" Ted yelled shifting his position.

"They won't catch me. I'll be long gone by the time they find your burnt bodies" Grady put the wires together which created a spark, igniting the petrol he had poured earlier. Grady quickly made his exit and ran into the night.

Ben's head pounded as the heat of the flames began to heighten his body temperature. Ted struggled to break free from the ropes. "Any ideas, Sergeant?"

"Not really." Ben pulled at his bounds as hard as he could. "I just hope someone gets here in time"

Barnaby was speeding down the drive to the powerhouse. He looked at the building and squinted his eyes. Even thought it was dark out, Barnaby could see the where the powerhouse was thanks to the light coming from inside. It looked like it was on fire... it was on fire! Barnaby's eyes widened as he braked sharply. He told one of the PC's to call the fire department and get them here quickly. Barnaby ran to the door and scanned around inside. Through the smoke, he could see two figures tied up. There was a slim chance that he could reach them and get at least one of them out but there was no way he could be able to get both of them out.

He pulled his jacket over his mouth to stop him breathing in smoke. He reached Ben and Ted. Ted was unconscious and barely breathing. Ben had his eyes closed but was coughing.

"Jones, stay with me" Barnaby coughed as he untied his Sergeant. Ben opened his eyes to see a very blurred figure in front of him.

"Sir?" Ben said in a raspy voice. Barnaby has managed to free Ben's hands. He hoisted Ben up and supported most of is weight. Slowly they made their way out, Ben dragging his feet falling into unconsciousness. The had just made it outside when and explosions ripped through the building, shattering the windows and causing the PC's, Ben and Barnaby to get blown onto the floor.

Barnaby shifted himself over and on top of Ben to shield him from any flying debris. Ben was knocked unconscious. The fire crew along with an ambulance turned up a few seconds later. Ben was taken away swiftly as Barnaby ordered the PC's to track down Gareth who was Grady.

Barnaby took his leave and drove to the hospital where doctors informed him that Ben had a concussion and his breathing was uneasy. They would keep him overnight and hopefully discharge him in the morning. Barnaby thanked the doctor and entered Ben's room where he found his Sergeant fast asleep. Barnaby decided it was best to leave him be and he headed for home.

At the Barnaby household, Sarah was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine and Sykes and her lap. John entered looking downhearted and tired. He told Sarah what happened and she comforted him. They went to bed where they talked for hours and eventually fell asleep.

Barnaby was up earlier than normal as he wanted to get to the hospital to check that Ben was definitely going to be ok. When he got to Ben's room, he was already awake much to Barnaby's surprise. Barnaby went to sit down and he smiled at his Sergeant.

"I'm glad you're ok Ben. How are you feeling"

"I'm ok sir, could be better though" Ben's voice was croaky which made Barnaby chuckle a bit.

"Well there is some good news. Grady has been found and arrested. Got the call on my way here"

"That's good to hear. I'm starting to think it wasn't him who killed Daniel"

"I don't think he did Jones but we'll talk about that when you are feeling better"

A doctor entered saying that Ben could go home much to Barnaby's and Ben's delight. Barnaby took Ben home. Ben looked like he needed to rest. Barnaby had offered to stay but Ben didn't want to be a burden for him. As Barnaby left, Ben watched from the window. He thanked his lucky stars that he had a friend like Barnaby.

 **Not one of my best but it will do :)**


	6. Sleeper Under the Hill

**Thanks to Hei66 for giving me inspiration for this a long long time ago oops. If you have any suggestions for chapters I haven't I done, just leave a review or PM me.  
(Re-upload with only minor changes)**

 **Chapter 6 - series 14, Episode 5 The sleeper under the hill**

Sergeant Trevor Gibson had run around the back of the poachers shack to make sure he didn't escape. Ben casually walked up to the open front door. Evan Jago stepped out with a gun raised.

"Get away" he told the detective sergeant.

Ben was a bit startled but remained unmoving "No"

"Do it" Evan warned for the first time.

"Don't be stupid"

"I said do it" Evan was getting angry.

Trevor had heard the commotion and ran back round to the front to find Evan pointing a gun at his mate. "Now then Evan"

"I got two barrels" Evan let them know.

"You got two choices. A slap on the wrist for acting like a fool or a life sentence" Ben sternly replied.

Evan pointed the gun at Trevor as Ben took a few steps closer. Evan noticed and pointed the gun back at Ben. Ben and Trevor kept their eyes on the gun as it switched between them. All the while they crept closer as Evan backed up. Evan gave in and lowered the gun. Trevor snatched the gun from him as Ben grabbed Evan's arm and led him away. Evan's Dog then peaked around the corner of the door and noticed his owner was being led away. He barked which gained the attention of Ben and Trevor.

The dog charged towards Ben who was frozen in his tracks not knowing what to do. Ben let go of Evan and turned his back to the dog and shielded his head with his arms. The dog leapt as Trevor hastily rose the gun and shot. He missed the dog. The dog had jumped over Ben and had run to his owner. Trevor lowered the gun slowly in shock to see Ben lying flat on the ground.

"Look what the hell you have done" Trevor yelled at Evan as he made his way over to him.

Evan quickly took off with his dog in tow. Trevor was about to go after him but he had to make sure Ben was ok.

Ben was still conscious and groaning loudly in pain. He rolled over and attempted to sit up. Trevor helped him and noticed Ben had been shot in his upper arm. Trevor quickly ran to his car and searched of something to wrap around the wound and took the gun with him. Ben was cradling his arm and continued to groan and breath heavily. He slowly reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He needed to call Barnaby and get someone to go after Evan and to tell him what had happened to him of course.

Trevor returned with a blanket and wrapped it around Ben's wound. Trevor was panicking. He knew this wasn't going to look good along side him sabotaging the case. Deep down he knew he was going to be found out. He couldn't just leave Ben though, could he? He quickly devised a plan in his mind.

"Right... I um... I'm going to call someone to come get you. I'm going to go after Jago. This is all his fault you know" Trevor stepped back and got ready to leave.

Ben looked at him confused "Trev, wait" but it was too late. Trevor had got into his car and was ready to leave. Ben attempted to stand but his legs felt like jelly and he collapsed back onto the ground.

Trevor had sped off. Ben didn't know if he was going to call anyone so once again he reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and hit speed dial one, Barnaby's number.

Barnaby was driving back to the office when his phone went off. "Yes, Jones" he answered.

"Sir, I need you to get to Evan Jago's cottage now" Ben tried not to sound in pain.

"Why? I'm not sure where it is anyway"

Ben quickly blurted out some directions before he abruptly cut off the call. Barnaby shook his head and turned his car around and headed in the direction that Jones had given him. Ten minutes later Barnaby parked up next to Ben's car.

He got out and looked around the area in confusion. The place seemed to be vacant of anyone. He called out for Ben. He heard a faint groan. He went to the gate and cautiously stepped through to see his sergeant lying face down on the floor with a blood soaked blanket covering his arm. Shocked was an understatement. Barnaby rushed to Ben's side and rolled him over to see his face. Ben's eyes were half open and his breathing was slow. To Barnaby, he seemed out of it. He quickly pulled Ben to his feet and practically dragged him to his car. He sped away to the hospital with the lights flashing, ignoring the speed limits.

Once at the hospital, paramedics took Ben away to be seen by doctors. The bullet wasn't in his arm so only stitching was required. Ben was still somewhat out of it when Barnaby entered his room. A mix of blood loss and morphine had tired Ben out. Barnaby sat down with a serious face.

"Ben, what happened? Was it Evan Jago?"

"It was accident..." Ben huffed.

"Was it Jago?" Barnaby firmly asked.

"No. Trevor. It was an accident. The dog was going to attack me. He meant to shoot dog, not me."

Barnaby swallowed and made eye contact with Ben. Be could tell Barnaby wasn't happy and was concerned. He knew it could have been worse.

"I have phone calls to make. I'll be back later" Barnaby got up and left before Ben could reply. Ben fell asleep soon after.

It was now the evening. Barnaby had returned to the hospital. Ben was still asleep. Evan Jago was still on the run. Barnaby had talked to Trevor, well it was more of a one sided conversation. Barnaby let him say his side of the story before having a go at him for leaving Ben and what not. He was suspicious of Trevor and he didn't want to be around him much longer.

Seeing Ben sleeping peacefully and knowing that he was ok reassured the DCI that he wasn't going to lose his sergeant. It always scared him when Ben go into any danger. After an hour of just sitting there, Barnaby decided to leave and get some rest himself. He glanced back at Ben with a serious yet sad look and then proceeded to walk out of the hospital.


	7. The Dark Rider

**This was written quite late at night so apologies if it's not great. I haven't really changed much, just added onto the end of the episode. (Might make a part 2 of this if I get a better idea but probably not)**

 **Chapter 7 - Series 15, episode 1 The Dark Rider**

Ben stood behind his boss and watched him cut the ties off Simon's ankles and wrists. Barnaby placed the knife/sword down and ripped the tape off of Simon's mouth and helped him sit up. Simon swiftly picked up the knife and lunged at Barnaby, holding the knife against the DCI's throat. Ben leapt forward.

"Hey! Hey!" Ben yelled in fear for his boss as he tried to push Simon away.

"Jones, Jones! Back off!" Barnaby growled.

Ben stepped back in shock at Barnaby's tone of voice. All he could do was stand there as Barnaby talked Simon down. He felt helpless. Eventually, Simon put the knife down much to his and probably Barnaby's relief. Slowly the three of them made their way out of the priest's hole. Barnaby ordered Ben to get the medics. Ben quickly walked out of the room, his head and heart racing. Ben soon returned with Toby, saying the medics were on their way.

Barnaby began explaining everything in front of the family with Toby trying and failing to hide his guilt. Ben stood by the door not paying much attention to what was being said. He could not get the image of Barnaby with a knife to his throat out of his head. What if Simon had actually cut his boss's throat? He didn't want to even think about it but his mind refused to let it go. He couldn't grasp at the thought of losing Barnaby, especially if he could have done something. He did not, in a million years, ever want to see Barnaby die right before his very eyes. Shivers made their way down his spine and he had to pretend that he wasn't going to fall apart at any moment.

Barnaby looked over to Ben to take Toby away. Ben nodded and made his way over to Toby, realising for the first time, that his legs felt weak. He led Toby out to a police car. He noticed that Barnaby hadn't come out with him. He took a deep breath of the cool night air. Slowly, he made his way over to the car and leaned against the driver side door. He felt sick to his stomach as his mind kept repeating the scene over and over again and how it could have ended so differently.

He somewhat understood why Barnaby told him to back off. He made the situation worse really by being there, god he was an idiot. Barnaby and his bloody psychology degree. He knew he himself was a complicated individual and Barnaby could never quite figure him out. He looked down at his feet and kicked around some gravel. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. Presuming it was Barnaby, he looked up and forced a smile. Indeed, it was Barnaby. Without saying a word, Ben opened the car door and got in. Barnaby did the same.

The drive back to the station was uncomfortably quiet and Barnaby had a feeling it was to do with what had happened that evening. They were about 5 minutes away from the station when Barnaby decided to speak up.

"Jones..."

"Don't" Ben cut Barnaby off "I don't want to talk about it." Deep down Ben did. He wanted to say how fearful he was, how scared he was about losing him but remained defensive.

"No, Jones. I can tell it's upset you so we need to talk about it." Barnaby insisted.

Ben pulled into the car park of the police station, turned off the car and undid his seatbelt. He turned towards Barnaby with a sad look on his face "He could've killed you"

Barnaby sighed, taking off his own seatbelt "But he didn't Jones. I understand that you jumping into action was a natural response to the situation..."

"I'm scared of losing you. I don't ever want to see you dying before my very eyes" Jones blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Barnaby remained silent, hoping Ben would continue with his train of thought.

"My Gran, she's all I have but she doesn't have much time left. You and Sarah are like family to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you" Ben turned away and placed head on the steering wheel feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Barnaby placed a hand on Ben's back "Sarah and I think of you as family to. And I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you"

Ben lifted his head up in a flash and stared at his boss.

"I would ask you if you wanted a pint but it's late and I think we both need the sleep. See you tomorrow, Ben" Barnaby stepped out of Ben's car and walked towards his.

Ben sat there for a few moments taking in what Barnaby had said. He smiled weakly to himself. He was ever so lucky to be working with such an amazing man and he was proud to call John Barnaby his boss and friend.


End file.
